finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lhusu Mines
The Lhusu Mines is a location in Ivalice in the world of Final Fantasy XII. It is located in Bhujerba, which resides on the sky continent of Dorstonis. Among the mines' interesting features is that, as it is located on a sky continent, the deeper one gets into the mines the lighter it gets. Normally the mines are protected by a paling, however, it has fallen and monsters have invaded the site. It can be speculated the paling has been allowed to fall deliberately, as to prevent the Empire from obtaining more magicite. Miners around town talk how the mines yield much less magicite and of lower quality than before, and when the party ventures inside, no mining appears to be taking place. When the party enters the mines to rescue Penelo, the enemies' levels are 7–13. As the player gets further and goes after the mark, Antlion, and receives the key, the enemies' levels are 38–43. If the player uses the Site 11 key to unlock the gate, they get the option to venture into the deepest part of the mines where the enemies' levels rise to 59–64. Sage Knowledge Story Like the Henne Mines, Lhusu Mines is a magicite mine. It is located near the city of Bhujerba, and previously was a major source of magicite for the Archadian Empire. Lhusu Mines is still providing the Empire's Draklor Laboratory with magicite, but it's done in secret in a venture led by Dr. Cid and funded by Vayne Solidor. Judge Ghis has come to Bhujerba to talk to Marquis Ondore about the affairs, and the two visit the mines. Vaan, Balthier, Fran, and Basch also head into the mines to rescue Penelo, whom Ba'Gamnan is holding hostage there. Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Vayne's younger brother, joins them as well. He uses the alias "Lamont" to stay undercover, as he wants to find out if the rumors are true about Bhujerba providing Draklor with magicite to create manufacted nethicite. Penelo is being used as bait for a trap set by several bangaa to capture Balthier, but once Balthier and friends set foot in the mine, the bangaa deem her worthless and release her. The party explores the depths of the mine without finding Penelo. "Lamont" finds a magicite vein and his suspicions are confirmed. Balthier questions him about this and realizes "Lamont's" true identity, but before he can squeeze answers out of him, Ba'Gamnan and his gang interrupt them. Larsa runs out of the mines telling the others to follow, and Balthier and his friends have the chance to either fight Ba'Gamnan or follow Larsa. The freed Penelo runs through the mines and bumps into Ghis and the Marquis. Ghis is furious having found a civilian in the mines that houses Empire's secrets, but Larsa steps on the scene and rescues her, taking her away with him. After Vaan and his friends find out where Penelo has gone they follow. Later the party can return to the mines to fight several marks, including the legendary Gilgamesh. Locations The Lhusu Mines can be ventured in from the Skycity of Bhujerba in Lhusu square. * Shaft Entry (to Bhujerba) * Oltam Span * Transitway 1 * Shunia Twinspan * Site 2 * Site 3 * Transitway 2 * Tasche Span * Site 9 * Site 11 * Lasche Span * Site 5 * Site 6 South * Site 6 North * Staging Area * Site 7 Treasures Knot of Rust is the most common treasure in the mines, all treasures being able to give one. Motes are the other common treasures. With the Diamond Armlet equipped there is a small chance of obtaining an Elixir or Hi-Ether from the treasures instead. During the player's first visit, there can be a treasure in Transitway 1 that may contain a Killer Bow. In Site 2 area, before the spot where Rocktoise is fought, there can be a treasure that may have the Assassin's Dagger. Later, when the Antlion hunt becomes available, the player can venture deeper into the mines. In Site 9, behind the minecart, the player may find a Morning Star, a powerful weapon to obtain early. At the deepest end, in the cave where Antlion is fought, the player may find the original version's ultimate gun, Fomalhaut, and since the treasure respawns it is possible to to obtain multiple Fomalhauts. Deeper into the mines still, with the Site 11 Key the player can go to the deepest reaches of the mines, where Gilgamesh is fought. Treasures here are either Knots of Rust, Motes, or Ethers. The northernmost area where the player must cross through a hidden passage has a treasure that has 50% chance to spawn, but when it does, it will always be the Aegis Shield. Once the treasure has been claimed, it will never respawn. The dead-end on the northeast side of the Site 6 South area can have the armor Maximillian, and this treasure also respawns. Shaft Entry ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. * - Opening this chest causes Chest #19 in the Dalmasca Estersand to disappear forever. Inversely, if Dalmasca Estersand chest #19 has been opened, this chest will disappear forever as well. However, both chests contain the same treasure. ;Original Oltam Span These chests only appear in the Zodiac versions. Transitway 1 ;Zodiac ;Original Shunia Twinspan ;Zodiac ;Original Site 2 ;Zodiac The treasures in Site 2 will disappear and never respawn after Ba'Gamnan attacks the party. If the player defeats Ba'Gamnan immediately, the treasures are still there, but exiting Site 2 means the treasures will disappear for good. This is deemed to be a glitch as it doesn't happen in the original version. If the player wants a particular treasure from this area, they should get it before triggering the battle with Ba'Gamnan. ;Original Site 3 ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Site 9 ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Site 11 To obtain the key to open the gate to the deepest reaches of the mines, the player must first complete the hunt for Antlion. Afterward, the Site 11 Key can be found in Phon Coast Hunters' Camp, next to a fallen Bhujerban. ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Lasche Span This chest only appears in the Zodiac versions. It does not respawn. Site 5 ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Site 6 South ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original Site 6 North ;Zodiac * - Chest does not respawn. ;Original * - Chest does not respawn. Staging Area This chest only appears in the Zodiac versions. It does not respawn. Site 7 This chest only appears in the Zodiac versions. It does not respawn. Quests Site 11 Key To get deeper into the mines the player must complete the hunt for Antlion, after which the Site 11 Key appears in the Hunters' Camp in Phon Coast, on the ground next to a Fallen Bhujerban. Hunts The Nidhogg is the fifth mark to be listed in the Clan Primer and arguably the toughest Rank I Mark. The hunt becomes available after Vaan has masqueraded as Basch in Bhujerba, and the party has been given permission to enter Marquis Ondore's estate. Nidhogg is found in the Transitway 1 area of the Lhusu Mines, and the petitioner is conveniently located right at the mines' entrance. The player will receive a Great Serpentskin after the battle, which can be given to Dantro's wife in Dalmasca Estersand as part of the "patient in the desert" sidequest. Diabolos is a Rank VII Mark found in the Site 11 area of the Lhusu Mines. The hunt becomes available after the events in Giruvegan. The hunt is petitioned by Miclio in Bhujerba. Rocktoise is an Elite Mark whose hunt can be undertaken after the player returns to Rabanastre after escaping from Barheim Passage. Rocktoise was originally a small pet named Carbo, owned by a moogle named Pilika who works in the moogle-operated Technick shop in Bhujerba. Pilika had also kept a snake named Bianca, which still lingers within the shop. The Antlion is an Elite Mark whose hunt becomes available upon reaching Mt Bur-Omisace, so if the player wishes to fight it with Larsa in the party, they should return to Rabanastre upon reaching the mountain to accept the hunt, because Larsa will leave the party if the player proceeds further in the story. Antlion can be found in the Site 9 area of the Lhusu Mines and is petitioned by Niray in Bhujerba/Staras Residence. Gilgamesh is found in the Lhusu Mines and is fought twice. The first is on the bridge just to the west of the Gate Crystal, in a homage to the "Clash on the Big Bridge" (which is also the name of the hunt) from Final Fantasy V; a reworked version of the iconic theme plays during both fights. Gilgamesh escapes after defeat and the player must find the Site 11 Key and venture deep into the mine to Site 7. During the second fight Gilgamesh's HP is triple what he previously had, and his stats are raised. Rare Game There is a 20% chance Aerieel will spawn in the Oltam Span. Gemhorn shows up in the southwestern most part of Site 11 after the player has defeated all foes in the area, including the mimic "treasure chests." There is a 20% chance that Bombshell will appear in the Lasche Span, so one may hunt the creature by exiting and reentering the area until it spawns. One of the items the Bombshell drops is the rare weapon Yagyu Darkblade, the strongest (second in Zodiac versions) ninja sword with an attack of 80. To find Disma the player must have spoken to the "Huntmaster" in Phon Coast and defeated Thalassinon, which will trigger the start of the Rare Game quest. Disma is found in either Site 5 or Site 6 South. It has a 5% chance of replacing a Dark Lord in the area. Once it has been felled, it will never respawn. Disma is one of the toughest monsters. Enemies * Steeling * Skeleton * Skull Defender * Slaven * Gazer * Vampyr * Dullahan * Headless * Bug * Dark Lord * Pandora * Malboro * Aeronite * Abysteel * Killer Mantis * Rocktoise (Elite Mark) * Antlion (Elite Mark) * Gilgamesh (Elite Mark) * Nidhogg (Mark) * Diabolos (Mark) * Aerieel (Rare) * Disma (Rare) * Gemhorn (Rare) * Bombshell (Rare) * Ba'Gamnan (Boss) * Bwagi (Boss) * Gijuk (Boss) * Rinok (Boss) Monsters by area Shaft Entry Oltam Span Transit Way 1 Shunia Twinspan Site 2 Map The map can be bought from a Cartographer's Guild moogle in Lhusu Square for 650 gil. The candle to reveal the rest of the map can be found in the southern most section of Site 5. :Areas highlighted in red are hidden passages that do not appear on the map. [[:File:Map_17_Lhusu_Mines.png|Map from the original Final Fantasy XII that includes all treasure information.]] Musical themes The background music for the entirety of the Lhusu Mines is "The Stone's Secret" . Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper The party heads for the Lhusu Mines to rescue Penelo, who has been taken prisoner by Ba'Gamnan and his cronies. Gallery Lhusu-mines-entrance.png|Entrance. Lhusu mines.png|Near the entrance. Lhusu-mines-ffxii.png|Party descending to the Lhusu Mines. Lhusu-Mines-bridge.jpg|Bridge. Lhusu-Mines-Excavation-Site.png|Excavation site. Lhusu-mines2-ffxii.png|The party running from Ba'Gamnan. Lhusu-Mines-FFXII.jpg|Activating a switch. The-Lhusu-Mines-FFXII-TZA.jpg Lhusu-Mines-Bridge.png|Big Bridge. FFXII Lhusu Mines.png|Deep in the mines. Gilgamesh-Appears-FFXII-TZA.png|Final chamber. Trivia * The scene where Penelo is held hostage by Ba'Gamnan in his hideout is censored from the original Japanese version of Final Fantasy XII. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XII Category:Mines de:Lhusu-Minen